Man Troubles
by deviltrickster
Summary: Kagome has a dark mysterious past, on one knows about, except the mob family that took her under their wing. A few years later, one drunken, passionate night turns her life upsidedown. Who's the father?
1. prolouge

Man Troubles Chapter1: The Beginning 

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am now 24 years old. I am a professional sniper for a mob family that took me in when I was little; this is how I will try to repay them for helping me. There is nothing I hate more than my father. He is the reason why I do what I do for a living. When I was five I used to think that he was the most caring man in the world. He was my daddy and he would protect me from the evils of the real world. I thought wrong, he was the 'person' that introduced me to the real world, and made me realize that not everything is made out of candy. That fateful day will never be erased from my memory

I watched as he came in the front door. He took off his hat, jacket and scarf, placing them on the coat rack. He took off his wet boots; all covered in melting snow and put them on the mat to dry, he shoved his feet into his slippers.

"_Honey where are you?" He called. I heard a hint of anger and aggravation in his voice._

_Mommy came down the stairs with a smile on her face. She kissed him hello and disappeared into the kitchen, daddy following after her. I followed few seconds after and stood at the door watching as daddy slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor and began to cry. I ran to her and shook her shoulders. "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She dried her eyes and smiled so I wouldn't worry about her. She tried her best to make everyone happy and to always have a smile on her face no matter how down she felt. I tugged on the sleeve of her bathrobe. " Mommy I'm hungry. Can I have milk and cookies, before I go to bed please?" I asked._

"_Honey, come here, won't you?" He said, in a forced sweet tone. I stared at him frightened._

"_I said **come here!"**In one swift rough movement, I was held in the air by two strong hands. I remember my eyes meeting cold harsh dark ones. His grip slowly tightened on my arms. I tried to hold in my cries but a whimper escaped my lips. His eyes softened a bit and he let me down. I ran into my mother's arms and hugged her, seeking the comfort I needed. She held me close to her and cooed soothing sounds into my ear, then began to cry again._

" _Go to your room" daddy said, trying hard to control his emotions. I reluctantly walked to the kitchen steps that led to the second floor, then continued up to the attic. I hid in a bend the wall and watched on as my father repeatedly punched and kicked her._

"_YOU BITCH, SLUT, WHORE, **TRAMP!** How could you CHEAT on me with my BEST FRIEND? I never, in my entire life thought something like this would happen to me." He yelled between kicks and punches. I could scarcely hear the cries of my mother, begging him to stop. I'm not sure if he heard her pleas or not, I guess he didn't because he went on mercilessly for what seemed to be hours but was, in fact, merely only minutes. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my palms, but even then I could see the images playing across my eyelids._

_Silence._

_The sounds of the blows and my mother's cries stopped. The only sound was of my father's laboured breathing. I opened my eyes to see my mother crumpled on the floor. The doorbell rang and seemed to echo through the house and vibrate down my spine. Daddy froze. A skittish look came into his eyes as he looked around for a place to hide her body. I jumped, as he began to walk toward my hiding place. At the last moment he turned and walked back to her body. With little effort he lifted her body and began to walk to the front room. I tried my best to silently creep up the steps, unnoticed. I then walked down the hall to the steps by the front door, but saw him approaching the steps. Ducking into the room they shared, I watched from behind the door as he brought her to the top; he held her there for a few seconds and then dropped her. I watched as her body tumbled grotesquely down the steps. She came to a stop with a loud thud as she hit the wall at the bottom. The doorbell rang again._

"OH MY GOD! Kikyo are you all right?" He yelled, with mock concern as he ran down the steps to her. The door burst open and 'uncle' Naraku walked in with concern on his face as he frantically looked for the cause of the loud shouting. "Honey? Kikyo? SPEAK TO ME." Onigumo said. Naraku's eyes widened as they fell on the scene before him; Kikyo's body crumpled on the floor by the wall and his best friend, Onigumo over her trying to wake her up. He rushed to them, pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.They tried all they could to get her to open her eyes, but nothing worked. Shocked and hurt, I ran into my room, trying to calm down, not to cry, but the tears came in buckets as I thought what could drive my father to do such a thing. He called me to get my coat because the ambulance had arrived and daddy went with her to the hospital. There was no time to cry, not with him. : Uncle Naraku and I went in his car. 

It's amazing how thing can change at any moment.

I entered the waiting room. As I walked to my dad, everyone looked at me with sympathetic looks on their faces. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. A tall scary man in a white suite knelt in front of me, took hold of my hand and asked "This is your daddy?" I pulled away at the mention of the word 'daddy'. It was too intimate a word for a person I hadn't any respect for. From the smile on his face I could have guessed he thought I was afraid of him, not that I wasn't. The doctor then looked up at him and asked " Is this your daughter?" He nodded. The doctor turned to me again, this time with a look of deep sadness in his eyes. 

" Your mommy isn't with us any more." He averted his eyes.

"Where is she, if she's not here?" I asked confused.

"She's in heaven with the angels now, with your little brother watching over you." Tears came to my eyes.

"Little brother? Mister what are you talking about? I don't **have** a little brother." I said.

He looked at my shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

All the things I just heard weren't making any sense to me. I then began to cry. The doctor placed one of his big hands in my shoulder; it felt so much like **his** that I started crying harder. Through blurry eyes I watched as he reluctantly got up and walked away, a pained look in his eyes. Onigumo sat in a chair close by, arms crossed as he stared at me, an angry expression on his face.

It scared me, for I thought he was going to do to me what he did to mommy. I ran to uncle who also had tears in his eyes. He welcomed me with open arms like mommy did earlier that day.

"Why can't you be my daddy instead of him?"


	2. Traitor

**Chapter2: Traitor**

She lay on the roof of an apartment building, Soviet SVD Dragunov rifle with silencer aimed. Her target, a man looking to be about 30 years of age, wavy shoulder length brown hair, dressed in an expensive Italian suite, with white under shirt and glasses. In his hand he held a silver briefcase. As he was about to hand the briefcase to the other man, she pulled the trigger with great accuracy. A bullet whizzed into his heart, within seconds the man collapsed on the cold cement ally way. The other man stood frozen in place, with shock on his face as he watched a pool of blood form under the corps. He regained his composure; he looked around to see if anyone saw what had just happened, and with a greedy smile on his face he picked up the briefcase, leaving the dead body behind. As he took a third step she shot him in his right leg. Drops of blood could be seen as he fell face first onto the floor. She put the gun into a guitar case, slung it around her shoulder and went to retrieve the man and suitcases. Finding a ladder she slid down into the ally. Silent as a cat she walked toward the man who groping for the handle. She stepped on his fingers slowly applying pressure He looked up in annoyance to see who dared to get in his way; as he did so he was shocked to see a girl the age of 19, about 5'10, with hair that came down to her mid-back. He looked her over, with criticizing eyes. She wore a beige leather jacket, with a white vest inside, low-rise navy blue jeans, with black Pumas. Around her neck is a silver chocker with a dagger pendant.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" he asked, rudely.

His gaze began its slow trek up her body. She pulled out the spare gun she kept at the back of the pants, aiming it between his eyes. He froze and so did his gaze as it fell on the crest just above her left breast. A silver wolf standing on a cliff, head raised to a full moon.

'_Timber Wolf' _he thought in horror. His chin dropped and eyes widened as he realized he's been caught. No one double crossed Kouga Wolfe and got away with it.

"You can shut your mouth, and stop gawking at my tits. I'm not the only woman in the world that has them yah know." She said, annoyed.

"You're… you're one of them, ar…aren't you?" He sputtered, sliding backwards on his behind, pointing at the crest on her jacket.

"Don't move an inch." she commanded. He stopped.

"You're coming with me." She declared as she slowly walked toward

him, gun still aimed.

" Get up." He sat on the floor unmoving. Anger rose in her.

'_Is this man stupid or something? He was fine a minute ago.' _she thought getting angrier.

He saw the flash of anger in her eyes and began to whimper. Koguag's

People were known for their mercilessness.

"How pathetic!" she mumbled in disgust.

"GET UP! NOW!"

Frozen. She grabbed him by the ruff of the shirt.

" I _said_ get _up._ Now." She whispered, in a low dangerous tone. He looked terrified, but still stared at her.

She looked at the growing stain between his legs.

"You are _so_ not getting into _my_ car like _that!_" she exclaimed.

She had reached the breaking point of her anger and with the butt if the gun she hit him in the back of the head.

Putting the gun in its place. She dragged the body to her car, at the entrance of the ally. Pulling plastic bags out of the trunk she covered the seat, bound him and put him in the back seat and slammed the door, and walked to the cases.

Throwing them in the passenger seat. She was about to get into the seat, when at the corned she saw the dead body. Sighing she went to the body picked it up from under the arms dragged it to the dumpster and threw him in.

Getting into the car she swore as she notices the blood stain on her favorite shirt. Ignoring the stain she started the car and headed 'home.'

She pushed open, large varnished oak doors and placed the briefcases on a mess black desk. She plopped herself into an arm chair and propped her feet onto the desk. A handsome man, with blue eyes looked up form the pile of papers on his desk, and gave her a smile that melted most women's heart. She smiled a wicked smile.

" I'm guess from the smile on your face that you got the job done, am I right?"

"Have I ever let you down, Kouga?"

"No, never."

I hope you like this chapter tell me what you want to happen, or if there's anything you want to change.

deviltrickster


	3. PlayTime

Chapter 3: PlayTime 

Kagome and Kouga walked into a dimly lit room, with a man tied and blindfolded to a silver chair in the middle. When the door clicked shut the man began to plea for his freedom, it was useless; the gag in his mouth muffled every word uttered. Kouga walked authoritatively toward the 'gift' Kagome had brought for him from her mission.

With anger radiating off of him, Kouga savagely ripped off the blindfold, throwing it to the floor. A bitter smile played across Kouga's lips as he watched the man's shock filled eyes widen as he realized whom he now faced.

"How nice to see you again Mr. Lane, too bad it had to be on such bad terms." Was the icy confrontation.

A muffled cry rang through out the room, as Kouga produced a six-inch double-edged blade. Its handle, made of ivory, with an intricate design of a silver wolf, howling to a full moon.

"So you thought you could betray me and live to tell about it, eh?" He drawled.

"Uh-uh" was the muffled reply.

Angry that he couldn't hear him beg for his life, Kouga took off the gag.

Kagome stood in a dark corner, half covered by shadow watching, intently. _Heh, he hasn't changed a bit! He still loves to hear his captors beg for mercy, when they both know he's relentless to those who betray him. Always like putty in his hands. _She thought, with a smirk on her face.

Instantly the man began to beg.

"Ahhhh," Kouga sighed, "like music to my ears" he said contented.

" How much was he paying you to betray me? Was it the money? Wasn't I paying you enough? I **must** know **WHY** you thought you were brave enough to defy me."

"I…I…wasn't … I mean, it wasn't the money-" Stuttered the captive.

"Then **why**?" Kouga interrupted. The man looked him in the eyes, but the look on his face seemed to be elsewhere.

" Huh? **Answer me**!" he yelled, irritation showing in his face. After a few seconds he answered, a very brave one, that shocked even him-self.

"You didn't give me the praise I was due; never thanked me for anything I did for you. You only walked all over me, like I was a mat at the entrance of your castle. Acted like you were the bloody king of the world! The only one you took notice of was her!" he said pointing his head towards the half shadow covered Kagome.

"Your favorite little** slut**! As if you don't already have enough." said Mr. Lane, with disdain. Kagome winced at the harsh words.

"If I were you Peter I'd hold my tough, before I lose it." Kouga warned gruffly, as he held the blade once more to peters face. The hand that held the knife shook with barely contained anger.

Kagome walked seductively towards Kouga. Turning him around, she took the knife from his hand and smiled at him, he tensed.

"Wha-"

She paced a finger on his lips "Shhhh, relax. Let me take care of him, hon." She purred. "Let me show him how this slut plays,"

He gave her a questioning look. "Please" she said, looking you at him with puppy dog eyes. Kouga gave a laugh that bubbled in his throat.

Smiling he tweaked her nose.

"How can I say no to that beautiful face." Leaning to her ear he said " have fun"

Smiling she walked toward Peter, who looked at her with contempt. _Has to get a woman to do the dirty work for him, eh? _He thought.

She sat straddled across his lap. "So, how would you like this to go slow and painful or of quick and _almost _painless?" She said twirling the blade between her fingers.

"Fuck you!"

Leaning close to his ear she said, "Are you sure you want to fuck me? It's not that easy, ask Kouga he'll tell you." She traced his ear with her tongue. He shivered as she slowly slid her hand down his chest, towards his crutch. She moaned

"You do quite nicely" he smiled. She grabbed his crutch harder and twisted it hard. His face turned white, his face convulsed in pain. She smiled a smile that would tempt even the saints.

"You bitch!"

Angered she began to hit him viciously. When she felt satisfied she stopped, and looked down at the now unconscious body.

Getting up she walked toward the door feeling angered again. Though she didn't know the slightest reason why. Deep in thought, she tried to figure out why. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her by the arm. "What's the matter? Not having fun any more?" he asked concern and amusement shining in his eyes. " I like when they put up a fight, THATS fun, he's just sitting there like a chicken surrounded by a pack of wolves."

"I'll take care of it." She nodded and waited by the door.

"So you finally got the balls to come and do the job yourself, eh Kouga? Instead of having a woman do it for you."

"Alright **that's it** Peter I've had enough of your wagging tongue"

Kouga finally lost his temper and punched the man several times in the face. Then opening his mouth he held his tongue and slowly cut it in half. Mr. Lane screamed in pain and horror as blood ran in pools from his mouth.

Annoyed at the sound Kouga took a gun from the back of his pants, aimed it at his head and shot him; blood now ran from his head.

The look in Kouga's eyes as he put the gun away was the same, her father had given her when she looked to him for comfort.

"Your sad, Kouga" she turned and left going to her room. Kouga stood looking at the spot kagome had just vacated, in a daze._ SAD! What the HELL is that supposed to mean?_


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

She walked aimlessly down a hall of doors, deep in thought, going over the day's events. She stopped to see where she had strayed. She now stood in front of a large, cream colored, varnished oak door, the only one of its size and color along the hall. With trembling hands she opened the door to a large room. A bay window with a small cushioned seat protruding from the wall, gave a magnificent view of the sun setting on the ocean below. Turning a bend in the wall the rest of the room could be seen. The entire room was painted blue, except for the ceiling which was painted white, with glow-in-the-dark stars. The room is sparsely furnished. In the bend of the wall is a small arm chair. A canopy bed, veiled in royal blue lay to the right of the entrance. Beside the bed is a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock. To the left is an open door that leads to the large purple tiled bathroom. Beside the bathroom is a larger door leading to a walk in closet, which was full of children's clothes.

Kagome walked around the room, inhaling the smells and lightly running her fingers over the objects closest to her. After exploring the room she went to the bed, drawing back one of the veils. The bed was littered with a mountain of stuffed animals of all shapes, size and color. Reaching out to the toy on top of the mountain, a brown teddy bear with a light green bow tie and hat. Taking off the hat she looked inside. There was something embroidered on the cloth in a darker green thread, it read: _Merry Christmas_ _my Angel Mrs. Klaus._

Slowly, she walked toward the bay window; teddy bear still in hand. She lay on the cushioned seat, head resting on a small pillow propped against the wall. She stared out the window seeming to watch the sunset, but from the dazed look in her eyes one could tell she's off into her own world.

_She lay on her bed crying, when she heard a light knock on the door. she ignored it. The door slowly opened. A man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail stuck his head around a bend in the wall. "Kagome" he called, as he looked around the room for any sign of her. He heard a sniffle coming from the direction of the bed, looking over he saw the silhouette of a small form slowly sitting up. "Is that you Kagome?" he asked._

_"Who's there?" she asked, voice trembling. The man walked toward the bed with one hand behind his back. He drew back the veil to reveal a puffy eyed girl, wearing pigtails, a small purple dress with matching ribbons in her hair. "Uncle Naraku!" she squealed, "What's-"his question was cut short, as she lunged on him. He laughed once he regained his breath " why were you crying Kagome?" he asked, seeing her red face, concern evident in his voice. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she looked at him defiantly "I wasn't crying. What makes you think I was crying?" her chin began to quiver; she bit her lip to stop the tears from falling, but to no avail. A tear escaped, soon followed by a river of more tears. She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his shirt. _

_Removing the package from his back, he placed it on the nightstand and held her closer to him, stroking her hair, wishing he could take away her pain. Slowly the sobs and sniffles subsided. "Now, are you going to tell me why you were crying?" She stiffened, "I-I-it's Christmas and mommy and daddy aren't here."_

_"Why don't you join us down stairs and open Christmas presents with us?"_

_"Are you sure everyone else won't mind? I mean I don't mind joining you, but its jut that mommy told me Christmas was for family and I-" tears began to gather in her soft chocolate eyes, slowly running down her cheeks. Again, she rubbed her face in his wide chest trying to hide her tear-streaked face and find the comfort his protective presence always gave her. He tucked her head under his chin and began cooing comforting words in her ear, trying his best the comfort her sorrows. _

_Sorrows he thought would have subsided once she had a change of scenery, away from the place that reminded her of past things a child should never have experienced. Her crying stopped._

"_Uncle karaku?"_

_He was so deep in thought that he flinched when she called his name. "Yes kagome?"_

"_How…how do I open presents if I don't have any to open?" A twinge of anger and sadness pulled at his heart. He then turned to the forgotten parcel that lay on the nightstand. Smiling he picked it up. _

" _Here this is for you." He said handing it to her. Lifting her head to see what he was giving her, she saw a small item, wrapped with care in Christmas wrapping paper._

_Taking the parcel she examined it curiously, trying to figure out what was inside. " Why don't you open it Kagome?" He asked. She smiled and ripped open the package. Her eyes widened with glee as she removed a teddy bear. " Thank you, uncle!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her tiny arms around Naraku's neck embracing him in a tight hug. _

_Unbeknownst to the two someone had set hateful eyes full of jealousy on them._


	5. More Memories

Deep in memory and half awake Kagome started at the loud knock thundering on her door. The person, wasting no time to wait for her answer, opened the door and walked in as if they owned the place.

"Kagome what the HELL is your problem?" She looked up at him looking dazed and lost, as if she didn't know where she is. Blinking she looked around the room, reacquainting her self with the surroundings.

"What? What are you talking about? What problem?" Kouga's patience wore thin, Kagome's questions grating on his nerves.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know full well what I'm talking about!" He yelled, his now short temper getting the best of him. This angered Kagome whose temper isn't easy to flare. She stood up stiffly glaring at him with murderess eyes. Taking a step toward him she said, "What is YOUR problem, Kouga? You're the one that comes in here, disturbing MY beauty sleep, which I haven't had in awhile, to yell at me for absolutely no reason, none that I know of anyways!"

A smile graced Kouga's lips, " You know, I agree with you, You DEFINATLY need your beauty sleep; and maybe you should take a shower, wash your hair and clean up a bit. You look like shit" Pure rage fell on Kagome's soft face. Holding up her fist, as if to hit him in the face, she took another step towards him. Suddenly a small smile graced her pink lips, as she lowered her fist. Placing the teddy bear by the window. She walked out the room. Kouga stared at Kagome astonished. He never expected her to ignore his insults, usually she would beat him and leave very painful bruises or never let him hear the end of it, using it to make him do what ever she wanted, not caring how humiliating it is. Coming back to his senses he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Stopping outside the door she turned and said, " Think? I don't think, I KNOW where I'm going." And with that continued to walk down the hall.

Kagome walked out in a dark blue almost black tank top outlined in white, with black yoga pants and navy blue Vans shoes. She slipped herhands, covered in boxing wrap, into the glove and approached the boxing bag to the side of the mirrored room. Assuming guard stance, she threw a punch, which was accompanied by a symphony of punches, jabs, and uppercuts, as she circled the punching bag. After a few minutes she fell into the long unpractised routine, and long forgotten memories.

_Naraku clad in a tight black vest and baggy track pants, led a young girl to a brightly lit room. The young girl blinked at the contrast form the dim light in the hall to the light in the room. _

"_Kagome, I think you know that the job I do isn't … a safe one, and the people I work with may want to hurt me by hurting those I care about, which may be you. I don't want you to be caught off guard if they send some one to hurt you. I want you to be prepared. I think you're old enough to start training, that's why you're here right now."_

_Kagome gave him a quizzical look. " What do you mean by training, uncle Naraku?" He smiled at her innocent face. Getting up he ruffled her hair and began to pace._

"_Like all those who work for me, at a young age they train; learning numerous types of martial arts. They also learn how to make bombs, fight with weapons, and keep track of the people we do business with, along with our enemies who might try to sway our partners to turn against me."_

She smiled at the memory. And soon became lost in another. Unknown to the furious woman hungry eyes watched her from a secret room.

_She walked on a trail through the lush forest. Her face lifted to the cool breeze, and she listened to the singing birds and the rustle of leaves in the wind. A hand reached from the trees and grabbed her, covering her mouth so her screams were not heard. The person dragged her deep into the forest. Finally he stopped, shoving her to the dirt floor. Turning around she came face to face with her attacker. _

"_Who the hell are you?" she demanded heatedly. The assailant laughed _

"_You look sexy when you're angry." He said huskily, slowly approaching her. _

"_Don't come any closer!" She hissed. But it came too late. He was already on top of her, kissing down her neck, and slowly snaking his hand up her shirt and under her bra. He caressed her breast with light feather strokes. To her dismay her body reacted in a way she didn't want it to. After a few moments her anger of being a victim over powered her body's unwanted reaction. Slowly, as if 'in the moment' she slid her hand down his chest moaning a little, keeping up her act. Suddenly, fuelled by her anger she pushed the attacker off of her. It was easy, he was so into what he was doing he didn't realize he was on the floor, until she was on top of him, her arm pressed to his neck. She expected to see a look of shock on his face but a smirk was there instead._

"_I like a girl who plays hard to get." he drawled and with a fast motion rolled her onto her back, with him on top, his legs straddling her waist. He used one hand to hold Kagome's arms over her head, the other moving its way against her curves; he smiled as it went under her blouse once again. Kagome's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't let this guy keep her down. She shook her head. No she wouldn't. His hand stroke her stomach and made its way to her chest once more. He ripped the blouse off and smiled eerily at her young body under him. He fiddled with the white bra. His hand ran under the bra lightly touching the puckering mounds underneath it. He bent down and licked her cheek. A whimper escaped her lips with out her acknowledgment._

_He looked up at her face smiling with pleasure, taking that unguarded moment she bashed his head with hers, then using his moment of surprise and pain untangle her feet and pushed him off her, sending him flying into the nearby foliage. As he fell to the ground Kagome quickly got up and walked towards the man. She kicked him in the stomach making him curl into himself from the pain. She kicked him once more for good measures and turned to leave. _

"_You little bitch!" he sneered from behind. Kagome froze and turned around slowly watching him rise. "Don't walk away from me. I'm not done with you" He said and charged her. He brought his arm to punch her to the ground. But Kagome caught it and used his own speed to flip him over. Still holding his arm in her hand she placed her foot on his neck and pressed down and waited till she heard his last struggling breath and he met the darkness. _

Kagome shuddered at the memory. Becoming angry at the thought of being that…WEAK, she punched and kicked the bag remorselessly.

How could he do that? How could my own father send some one to KILL me? WHY does he still have so much power over my life, even from jail?

She thought, her temper rising as the answer to her questions evaded her. She gave the bag one last, powerful punch and turned her back toward it, again lost in thought. Unexpectedly the bag came back with the same force and with a loud thwack, hit her squarely in her backside. " OW!" came the outraged yell, as she rubbed her bottom.   
Frustrated at the surprise comeback and at the brink of mad rage, she turned and kicked the bag extremely hard, that the bag looked as if it were about to fall from the ceiling. 

" Humph! " she breathed, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. It soon faded as the bag came back, full force to hit her square in the chest, stomach and lower regions.

The impacts of the blow to Kagome's private parts made her pale and bend over slightly in pain. Annoyed and in pain Kagome stopped the swinging bag from hitting her in the head, not wanting to go for another round with punching bag.

All of this was watched from a secret room, behind one of the mirrored walls. The spy smirked as he watched her antics.

Kagome frustrated with the evasive answers to her questions, and her dance with the punching bag, decided to do a few combat dances. She moved t the centre of the room. Beginning the patterns her body was so accustomed to, she slowly slipped into a calm, meditative state. Her back turned to the hidden room; the mysterious figure used that moment to slip out of his hiding place. Without fault, like water flowing in a stream, Kagome moved to a far wall littered with weapons. As if part of the pattern she slipped the butterfly swords from the rack, continuing with a few slashes and stabs as if fighting with a real opponent. Slowly and quietly, like a shadow on the wall, the person slipped behind her.

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck rose.

_Someone is here. _

She 'ignored' whoever it is and continued as if she didn't know someone was there.

_Who IS this person, and why are they here? Is this person stupid or something, have a death wish? Can't they see I have weapons in my hands? Well I guess I'll have to show them I don't like peeping toms._

Turning around, Kagome pressed one sword to the stranger's throat, the other to the lower stomach, ready to spill guts if needed. Coming face to face with the peeping tom, she almost dropped her swords in shock.

_Kouga!_ _What the hell…?_

She gapped at him, mouth flapping like a fish out of water, trying to say something… ANYTHING, but nothing came out.

Kouga's eyes had a hint of surprise, which disappeared quickly, taken over by his amusement.

"Hey Kagome!" He said enthusiastically.

Carefully reaching over the blades, Kouga closed her mouth.

"I know you have the hots for me but there's no need to drool."

_Ignore! Ignore! Ignore!_

" What are you doing here? Why were you spying one me?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. " My dear Kagome; In case you have forgotten, I own this house AND I wasn't spy on you. Why would I spy on a boring Skinny, shapeless, beanpole like you? I only look at beautiful things."

Really he ached for her, couldn't stop thinking about her even after she'd left.

Kagome, not in the mood for insults or his company, swiped his feet from under him. Although caught off guard buy her sudden attack, Kouga quickly retaliated, and so began their skirmish. Kouga, although unarmed, kept pace with her attack, dodging swiftly while taunting her. Panting, Kagome relented on her attacks, she was tired or so she led Kouga to think. He approached, full of confidence.

" That was good Kagome, but it looks like I'm the better fighter." Kouga gloated.

" Oh, really? Is that so?"

"Yes, it is" he replied smiling.

In a flurry of movement Kagome attacked Kouga, knocking him flat on the back, sitting on his chest swords crossed at his throat.

Smiling contentedly she said, " So, you were saying?"

"Hey that's cheating!" Kouga wined, pouting like a spoilt child.

"No, my dear, just better than you."

"Ummm… are you going to let get off of me? I can't breath."

Getting off of him, Kagome turned away to leave. Quickly getting up and retrieving the swords Kouga put them in their place.

" Kagome." She stopped, not turning to face him. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

" Ok. Later I'm gonna take a shower. See ya later." And with that she left.


	6. Authors Note

Ok people I updated. Still five chapters. Working on the sixth one, trying to finish it fast.

** Deviltirickster **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: it took long, I know. The next one might take longer because there's some family problems going on and my mom grounded me from the computer. So, yea it might take long.**

Stepping out of the shower, Kagome dried her feet on the floor towel, then left to get dressed.

Upon entering the bedroom she found a brown folder, with a single elastic band holding the bulk of papers inside; and a sticky note on the cover. Ignoring the package she went around the room pulling out clothing, while unknowingly circling the package.

Kagome had only donned her undergarments and a pair of black leather pants, when the pull of curiosity, to know what the note said, got the best of her. Standing over the folder Kagome noticed a white label with the name of the next person, she knew, she would be sent to kill:

Joseph Hernandez.

Her eyes then fell to the message on the sticky note. It read:

Dinner tonight at eight in the main dining room.

- Kouga

P.S. wear something nice, preferably a dress.

Taking the note she crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. She shuddered at the thought of wearing a dress.

_Ugh! A DRESS!_

_There's no WAY I'm wearing a dress!_

At eight o'clock a light knock at the door roused Kagome from her nap.

"Who is it?" she called groggily.

"Miss Kagome, Master Kouga sent for you. Are you ready?" said a soft voice.

Kagome jumped out of bed in alarm. "Huh? Ready for what?"

"You're supposed to meet with the master in the main dining hall at eight o'clock."

"Oh … ok, gimmie a sec."

Going to the bathroom, Kagome looked at her reflection, grimacing at what looked back at her. Her eyes felt dry and looked a little red, her skin looked paler that usual an a bit waxy. Turning on the tap she began to wash her face. When finished, she added lubricating eye drops to relieve the dryness in her eyes.

Opening the door, Kagome was welcomed by a surprised look from the maid. Quickly masking her emotions, the maid proceeded to lead Kagome to the dining room.

As Kagome followed the maid into the dining room, she took in her surroundings. A chandler that hung from a golden chain, high in the roof, dimly lit the room. The room was also lit by the soft glow of candles, littered around the room, giving it a kind of romantic feel.

The cream walls were lined with gold fixtures, with portraits of the Wolfe family in matching frames. Then she noticed that this was the dining room where Naraku held feasts for his favoured guests and her last birthday shed ever celebrate. When her eyes finally came to rest at the end of the long table she found a very annoyed looking Kouga. Suddenly he realized she was looking at him and put on a genuinely fake smile. The maid had left and was replace by a butler, who pulled out her chair for her to sit, then left. Kagome ignored him and was about to sit when she looked at the newest looking picture at the back of Kouga's seat, a portrait of Naraku. This was so surprising Kagome's butt almost met the chair. Once Kagome had seat herself Kouga called over a maid and whispered in her ear, she nodded and left. The maid returned along with someone else served them and left.

Finally alone, Kouga revealed his thoughts.

"Kagome I thought I told you to wear a dress, why are you dressed like _that_?" he demanded repulsively. "Where's the dress I left in your closet?" Kagome gave a deep laugh, almost choking on the noodles and chicken in her mouth. Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, biceps bulging in the suit, as he calmly waited for kagome to get a hold of her-self. Once under control she said, "Kouga you should know by now that I almost NEVER look in my closet!" and finished in a fit of giggles. Once finished she mad her face as serious as she could and replied, "Anyways, what's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now? This is how I always dress. I'd only wear a dress only if I HAVE to, other wise I'd rather DIE!"

"Well, Kagome, this situation did call for a dress, but you _STILL_ didn't wear it!" he said tight-lipped.

" It's not like it's a mission or life or death situation or something IMPORTANT!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

" It might not have been life or death but it WOULD'VE been NICE!" Kouga stressed.

"Uh- hmmmmm" Kagome murmured, drinking the rest of her beer with one leg over the chair handle. Setting down the bottle with a soft thud, she finished off the rest of her noodles. Giving a loud belch she slouch in her chair picking her teeth. Kouga only looked on in disgust.

"So, what's the point of the little get-together?" kagome asked innocently.

…

…

…

"Well…?" she asked

"You're such a pig Kagome! I swear you act like a man trapped in a woman's body!" Kouga raged venomously.

Insulted, Kagome got up quickly, slightly nudging her empty plate. Angry hurt and annoyed kagome threw the plate across the room, almost hitting Kouga in the head. Frustrated she walked to the door.

"Kagome wait, please." He pleaded, regretting his earlier words, but she didn't' stop. "KAGOME SIT DOWN! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" he yelled.

"Yes, we are"

"I still need to go over your next mission, so SIT!"

"Oh really! From the insults you were at me just now I thought that was all you had to say to me."

"No, like I said, we're not finished so, please sit" Kouga said calmly, as if they hadn't been fighting.

"No, as far as I'm concerned, this conversation ends _now. _Try talking to me tomorrow when you're in a better mood." And with that she left, stomping to her room.

_The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Grabbing her stuff, Kagome_

_walked out of class and down the already crowded hall, in an unusually good mood. Reaching the end of the hall, she pushed open the large double doors and was momentarily blinded by the early October sun. A deep masculine voice called her name; turning, Kagome found the source of the voice. A huge smile spread across her face, as she ran to greet Naraku. He gave a deep throaty laugh as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly._

" _Kagome" He laughed, " I'm glad to see you too." When she made no move to get down he looked down at her, clearing his throat and said, " are you going to get down from there any time soon?" _

_Looking into he eyes with the innocents of better days, Kagome blushed and slowly got down from her perch. _

" _Sorry uncle Naraku." She said. Kagome then began tell her about the importance of good time management, and that they were going to be late for their 'date'. Unknown to Naraku, Kagome, and the disguised bodyguards, someone very near watched their movements form a building across the street, a gun set on the back of Kagome's head. Naraku, being a gentleman held the door open for Kagome. Stopping to say something to Naraku, the assassin took aim once again at the back of Kagome's head_. _Aim perfect the sniper pulled the trigger. At the same moment she moved into the back of the limo and the bullet buried itself into his chest, he went still and watched as blood soaked through his shirt. When Kagome realized that Naraku wasn't getting into the back she said, " Uncle, aren't you coming? We're …" Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she heard the sound of him drowning in his blood as he gasped for air. He sagged. _

_Kagome scrambled to the door, about to get out, but one of the guards pushed her back in and was rewarded with a bullet to the thigh. Other_ _guards rushed to get Naraku taking him and their fallen comrade into another car. _

" _Nooooooooooo!" Kagome yelled, hand outstretched as if to pull him into the limo with her, but the doors to both cars closed simultaneously, leaving kagome to stare helplessly through tinted windows as the car sped away._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to up date. Hope you liked it. I'm stating on the next chapter right away so I can try to get it to you sooner. Any ways got to go start on the next one. Bye. **


	8. Mistakes

Chapter 7: Mistakes 

Kagome sat up- right in bed. Sweat rolled down her flushed skin, soothing her hot flesh. She punched the bed trembling in fear and anger, trying to forget the horrible dream; but it was hard for Kagome to forget the dream when bits of it slowly rolled through her mind over and over. The images were all painful, but the most painful and repetitive of all was the image of Naraku choking on his own blood, slowly suffocating till his lungs collapsed. After all the years of therapy, with the best doctors to help her deal with the traumatic events of her youth, the bad memories had bothered Kagome every once in a while, when they suddenly stopped a year and a half ago. She knew it would be too good to be true but had hoped that the plague of nightmares would be at an end.

'_Why would the nightmares come back now?'_

Many questions rolled through Kagome's mind, as she tried to figure out why her past returned to haunt her. Sweat still rolled down her skin, feeling like a cool breeze on a hot summer day, refreshing.

" _If only the sweat could sooth all these chaotic emotions I'm feeling.'_ She thought.

Kagome took deep breaths to calm her nerves, then, when calmed, tried to go back to sleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow tears held back for years flowed like a river. She then fell into a dream filled sleep full of shifting images of frightening and confusing things, none of which she remembered upon awakening. Getting up, kagome, entered the bathroom, turned on the lights, washed her face, brushed her teeth, smoothed out her hair, then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Walking down the steps leading to the lower level of the house, Kagome was relieved to find none of the servants had awoken yet. She'd have the chance to relax and eat in peace and quiet while reviewing the day's schedule.

Kagome froze upon entering the decorative kitchen. There, sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the mornings newspaper, was Kouga, who upon seeing kagome, gave her a big smile and said,

"Good morning, Kagome!"

She cringed, as she poured her coffee with a disgusted look on her face. **(Not because she hates coffee) **

" What's the matter?" Kouga inquired " Its cold in here. Is it me or is it because of you piss-y mood in the morning?" he then continued to ponder an answer, as if it were the most difficult question in the world. When he'd finally come up with an answer that he felt satisfying he removed his hand from under his chin, raising his hand in the air in a "eureka" motion. "Yeah, my first thought was right, it is you."

"Shut up!"

"Someone's --"He was cut short trying to avoid the saltshaker Kagome threw at his head.

" Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing, it could have hit me in my head." He whined.

" That was the _PIONT _you _IDIOT_!"

" Why!" Kouga asked outraged " All I was trying to ask was why you're pissed off so early."

" You could have said that in the first place!" Kouga opened his mouth to make a smart-alec response but was at a loss for words. He shrugged " Oh well, guess you're right." then went back to reading the news.

" Why are you always so … _HAPPY _in the morning! Aren't you ever tired!"

" Unlike you some people are actually happy to weak up in the morning."

She glared at him over her cup as she drank he coffee.

" We were supposed to talk about my next assignment last night." Kagome stated, as she joined Kouga at the table, sitting across from him. He looked from the article he was reading and said, " I wasn't in the mood for your childish behaviour so I gave your assignment to Ko-Chen. He did the job last night. Actually, he came in about an hour ago." Kouga stated non-chalanetly.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

If she wasn't overwhelmed with shock Kagome would've been angry: not only because he had called her childish, even though she knew she could be, _SOMETIMES;_ but because he had given away her mission to someone else.

Before she could come up with anything intelligent to say, Kouga continued, saying "Even though I gave away your mission to Ko-Chen, I do have another for you. This one's tricky so you don't have to finish this assignment very fast. Take a while to memorize his daily schedule and any changes in his routine. HELL! Memorize his entire file if you have to. Make sure nothing goes wrong. He is a very well know, rich, _evil_ man and almost everyone wants a piece of him. That's why his bodyguards are like his shadow he's never without them. They are well trained in the martial arts, so be careful; they surpass even my skills and knowledge. He paused for a moment.

" Are you with me so far?" He asked. Kagome nodded. Kouga continued.

"If you're caught they will have no mercy when torturing you, even if you _are_ shaped like a woman." Kouga joked.

That comment earned him a swift punch.

"Continue!" Kagome commanded.

He cleared his throat "… Yeah, as I was saying, DON'T GET CAUGHT, if you do tell them everything, but nothing that they can use to get to us, or this place."

They talked late into the night about the mission. When finished, Kouga gave the file with all the information Kagome needed to study and get information for the mission. Kagome wanted to get cracking on the file, but was so tired she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She didn't even brush her hair; as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Kagome sat cross-legged on her bed eating chocolate cake while she went over the information in the files before her. **(Yes, files, with an 's', two.) **Kouga had given Her two missions, one to give her practice, not that she needed it; something to take up her time and the other a more difficult task to be finished in two weeks time. The one she has in front of her was labelled with the name 'Miroku Monk', with a picture of him paper clipped to his profile. He was a young, in his twenties, a bit handsome, dressed in a fine grey business suit with two piercing on is ears and a mischievous smile on his face.

'Perv!' Kagome thought in disgust. This guy would be the ' time filler' mission before the BIG one.

'Should be easy.'

For three days Kagome followed Miroku, seeing what he did. The schedule was pretty much the same every day.

Wake up, eat, shower, dress go, to the salon to get his nails manicured, go to the stores filled with women, grab some ass, and get pummelled by a mob of women. Even then he didn't give up his lecherous ways, he still grabbed their 'assets', after that he'd ask for their numbers and get a lot of punches, despite all the beatings he got he left with a dazed, perverted smile on his face. This was his routine for three days. 'Easy' Kagome thought.

On the fourth day Kagome decided that no observation of Miroku Monk was needed. The time to eliminate the target was NOW!

Kagome took aim at Miroku with one of the 9MMs she owned, with scoped and silencer attached. Aim perfect she was about the pull the trigger, but stopped just in time; For right when she was about to pull the trigger a little girl ran up to him, flower in hand, holding it up to him. The mother came soon after and pulled her daughter to her protectively. The girl was about to cry when Miroku bent down, as if proposing, took the flower from her, laying a feather-light kiss on her hand, making her blush. " Thank you, that's very kind of you." He said smiling.

The mother smiled at him. Kagome watched this scene through the scope and lost all thought on killing him, for a moment until he went to his lecherous ways. Rummaging in his pocket he took out a neatly folded paper and handed it to the mother. She looked at the note then at him, quizzically. He leaned in as if to tell her something but instead grabbed her breast, immediately she slapped him.

"uuuuhh…. Does that mean you not going to call me?" he asked rubbing his cheek. The woman was so outraged she lifted her hand to slap him once more, while Kagome attempted a shot, but he ran away, legs a blur. Although he ran, Kagome kept up with him on the rooftops. So caught up in the pursuit she didn't realise that someone had spotted her, even though she hid herself well, and he also followed at a slow pace in his car.

Miroku stopped to catch his breath, Kagome stopped, as did the car. She aimed the gun and shot Miroku. As he collapsed on the building behind him, Kagome felt a searing pain in her right thigh. She crumpled onto the roof she was standing on, dropping her gun she began surveying the damage. She looked down at her leg and saw that her pants, saturated with blood. Through the blood soaked hole, she just barely saw the bullet lodged deep in her leg. The bullet was so deep that the punctured skin and some of the surrounding tissue folded over it. She swore. Then progressed to the edge of the roof to see who had shot her.

Miroku lay unconscious slumped on the wall, while a mysterious figure checked his pulse and nodded. Picking him up he took him to a red Lexus, keeping his face hidden, Put him in the back seat, got in and drove off.

_Shit! How am I supposed to get back to the house? My car is two blocks from here._

_ sigh _

Getting up, Kagome tried to hop roofs to get back to her car. After two houses her leg gave way and she fell into a pile of garbage bags. Eventually Kagome got to her car, with a lot of her pants now covered in blood and searing pain running throughout her leg, she broke the speed limit and many other traffic rules. Amazingly, through a drunken like daze she found the secret passage in the garden that led to her room.


	9. Guest I

Kagome walked through one of the hidden passages that led to her room. She used these passageways only when she wanted time to herself and so no one asked where she's going. The hidden door in the walk in closet opened, revealing a tired blood covered Kagome. She walked the racks of elegant gowns, and other girly things.

_Eh… Who put all this in here? Why did they pick such frilly things? …. How the HELL did they get in my room?_

Kagome limped through her new wardrobe, breathing a sigh of relief that she'd thought to wear her black leather platforms, and although the blood pooled in her shoe it didn't leave a mess on the floor. Just in case someone happened to pop in, unannounced.

Once in the bathroom, Kagome sat on the edge of the tub and emptied the blood form her shoe and sock. Then quickly stripped and began the painful process of removing the bullet. Rummaging through her jacket she took out her pocket-knife and a lighter. Getting up she went to the mirror cabinet and took out a purple candle, lit it, took out the first aid kit, then went to get a needle and thread from the top drawer in the night stand.

Sitting down once more she turned on the hot water and proceeded to wash the wound. Once that was finished, Kagome picked up the pocket-knife and with a flick of her wrist released a five inch blade, which she heated over the candle flame. When it was hot enough she placed it on the wound, while biting the tender insides of her mouth, trying hard not to scream. Reaching into the kit again Kagome pulled out a leather package and magnifying glasses with light attached. Untying the bow that kept the package closed, Kagome rolled it out onto the floor revealing a few medical instruments. She examined the instruments before her, then pulled out what looked like tweezers except with skinny bent tips. Kagome strapped the magnifying glasses onto her head and turned on the light. She could now see the wound in every detail. With the tweezers in hand, she began to remove the bullet. While trying to get a grip on the bullet the wound began to bleed again.

"F!" She hissed, grabbing some gauze to soak up the blood. She could now see the bullet but blood began to cover it again taking the gauze she began blotting the blood once more. She quickly got a grip on the bullet before any more blood could cover it and proceeded to slowly remove the bullet. The pain that was dull before now increased as did the blood in the wound. Her vision began to blur, not only because of the tears in her eyes but because of the faintness she felt. Kagome fought the blackness that threatened to overtake her not wanting to faint, for many reasons. Firstly, she didn't know how long she'd be out. Secondly, she didn't want anyone to find her in this state especially since she was only covered in her undergarments and if someone _did _find her they'd probably take her to the hospital, where some weird doctor could do god knows what while she was unconscious. Lastly it was just plain GIRLY (in her opinion). She'd also been taught that you shouldn't have any weakness, because people use your weaknesses against you.

These fears made her pull out the bullet really fast. The blood began to flow into the tub. Taking the same pad as before she put pressure on it until the blood on the gauze dried. Opening the first aid kit she pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, applying it to the wound using a clean gauze pad. Removing it, Kagome inspected the damage. There was dead flesh surrounding the hole that needed to be removed. Kagome cleaned off the blade and proceeded to slowly remove the dead skin surrounding the wound. It hurt a lot, causing tears to well up in her eyes and her hands to tremble. She stopped dried her eyes and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. In five seconds she had managed to calm herself enough to pick up the knife and finish the job. Blood began to flow again, but not as bad as before. Kagome retrieved another pad of gauze from the kit and held it firmly to the wound. Removing the gauze she cleaned the healthy pink skin surrounding the wound. Looking at the needle she hesitated.

_Why are you hesitating? Are you scared of a little pain? _Her inner voice drawled.

_No I'm NOT afraid of a little pain_ she screamed mentally.

_Then prove it!_

_Fine!_

Kagome picked up the needle threading it, but that was all she did.

HA Ha! You ARE afraid of pain! Her inner voice then continued to laugh, it's echo slowly fading to nothingness.

Kagome was slightly peeved that her inner voice taunted her, but mostly peeved that it was right; she was scared of the pain to come. Eventually, she'd gotten the nerve to repetitively insert a needle into her skin, and pull the thread through, without any painkillers.

Removing the rest of her clothes, she set the water just right and took a quick shower and washed her hair. Getting out of the shower she cleaned up the mess she'd made, dried herself, put on her under garments and wrapped a bathrobe around herself and went to the closet to see what hideous things her wardrobe was composed of.

As she was going through the clothing, a slightly husky voice said, "You have to wear decent clothes tonight. Preferably on of those fabulous gowns behind you." Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

" I came to tell you we have _special _guests tonight, so you have to dress appropriately." He said in a tight voice.

"Guests?"

"Yes. Guests."

"What kind of guests?"

"_Special _guests."

"How is it that I'm only informed of this now?"

" The answer to that is simple. When I know you'll know."

" So, you expect me to believe that you _just_ found out about this."

"Yes."

The room filled with an uncomfortably heavy silence, it's weight now rested on kagome like a bag of bricks. What made the silence uncomfortable and unbearable was Kouga, who stood there examining his clean manicured nails and straightening his already presentable outfit.

"So, is there any ' special' dress I'm supposed to wear?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh…. No, as long as it's a dress." Kouga turned an was about to leave when Kagome stated, " I don't like dresses. I'm dress-challenged."

Kouga now faced her looking at her as if waiting for something.

_Sigh._ " Send someone to help me, if you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your guests." Kouga gave a curt nod and left. Within five minutes of his departure someone knocked on her door.

Three knocks, a pause, followed by two more; this knock was only used by those who protected the Wolfe family.

"Come in." Kagome said, sitting on the edge of her bed, still in the whit bathrobe.

"You need help?" A deep feminine voice asked.

Kagome looked up to the source of the unfamiliar voice. There she found a woman of medium build, not much older than herself, with soft curves. She was dressed in a pink silk dress

with red accents on the hem and on the pleats at the bust. She also wore a pair of chandelier earrings that had soft pink beads intermixed with silver and matching necklace. The strapped dress exposed her long slender arms and only came to mid-thigh showing off her long lean legs, while the low swoop of the neckline showed off her delicate bone structure and a tantalizing amount of cleavage. The woman looked so soft and sociable, making Kagome doubt her position in the ranks of the few elite who protect the Wolfe family.

Kagome's scepticism faded when she saw the faint outline of a strap around her upper thigh, which usually held a gun, dagger or throwing knives and a simple, normal looking fan in her hand, but once opened and used in battle the opponent who was at the receiving end of the attack could be harmed. Concealed in the edge of the fan was a long, sturdy blade that could, with one swipe, decapitate someone. Kagome then looked into her unusual red eyes and saw that behind the kind smile on her face and the mysterious glint that draws you in, there was a flirtatious woman who knows what it is to suffer. A determined woman who knows how to get what she wants in any way necessary.

"Are you going to sit there all night and stare or are you going to tell me what you need help with?" Kagome blushed. "Oh… yes. Sorry. I need you to help me pick out a dress." The smile on the woman's face faded to pure curiosity.

"Now, why would a nice girl like you need help picking out a dress?"

" I was told to wear one of those dresses tonight and I don't know which one I should wear for whatever's going on tonight." Kagome said pointing to the row of elegant gowns on the right side of her closet.

"Oh! You could've said so." The woman said with a dismissive wave as she turned to evaluate the gowns. " Has he had sex with you yet?" she asked coolly, like they'd been friends forever.

"Why are you asking me this? I don't even know you!" was Kagome' alarmed response.

"My name is Kagura, I'm one of Kouga's personal… advisors."

"Okay."

"Oh and keep this between the two of us. K? Don't tell him what we talk about this conversation or he'll be real angry."

" Ok, but why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Oh, because every couple of weeks Kouga has a new sweetheart. When he gets bored of them he brings them here, showers them with beautiful, _expensive_ things, has sex with them, then dumps them."

"REALLY! He's never told me about this."

"I know…"

"You do!"

"Yes. He never lets his ex-s meet or know about each other. He tells them that they're the only one he's been with."

…

" Guessing from the clueless/ Shocked expression still on your face, you didn't have sex with him yet. Which means he's probably going to fix that tonight or another time in the near future."

Pause.

"That's why he brought you here you know. What has me curious is why he'd give you this room. Usually he'd give his girls a room on the east wing of the mansion, where there's less security." She stopped examining the dresses, her brows furrowed in thought. She then began to talk out loud.

"I don't know. Hmmmmm … What's so special about you?" Kagura turned to face her like she was talking to her, but was only saying what's on her mind. Although Kagura wasn't speaking directly to her, Kagome still felt insulted and had to restrain herself from hurting Kagura.

"I mean, no offence, you're pretty and everything, but so were the other girls. There was a long silence. At that moment she suddenly turned around with a look of severe constipation and after five seconds said, " I know! He probably loves you and is planning to propose to you tonight!"

_WOW! This woman is CRAZY, but very informative. She could be useful._

Kagome was scared out of her thoughts by Kagura's proclamation of triumph. "I'VE FOUND IT!" she said holding up a long red and black gown with black shoes.

"Here. Try it on so I can see what I have to work with." Kagura said handing her the dress and shoes. Kagome, still in a bit of a daze, just stood there, clothes in hand.

"Ugh! Come on! Come on! Try it on!" Kagura said while pushing her lightly in the direction of the bathroom. Slamming the door in kagome's face she said, "Hurry it up! We can't be late or Kouga will be mad."

Kagome changed quickly into the dress, slipped her feet into the shoes, which fit perfectly, and twirled, looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror behind the door. She smiled loving what she saw. The smile quickly disappeared when she realized the long slits down the sides, which revealed her legs to about two inches above her knees.

Knock. Knock.

"What's taking so long!" Kagura wailed.

" Uh… ummm…. Nothing, I just think that I need another dress."

"WHAT? Why? What's wrong with that one?"

"I don't like it."

"What's there not to like?"

Silence.

"Ok! Come on out and show me."

Kagome slowly opened the door, face red with unease, not used to showing so much skin.

"I don't see the problem."

" _You don't see the problem?" K_agomescreeched,"Look at this!" she pointed at the slits. "They're HUGE!"

"A…And … this." She pointed to the v-neck, "Oooooh! And THIS," Points to the low cut back. "Is a BIG No! And when I say Big, I mean _BIG NO!_"

" Oh don't be such a baby. It looks good."

" But I don't like it!" Kagome whined.

"Why? You look HOT! Don't worry."

"Don't worry! I AM worrying. I haven't shown this much skin since I was a BABY!"

"Oh. So you're shy." Kagura said, realisation finally dawning on her. "So you don't want to wear it. I get it." She chuckled in utter amusement, her face slipped into a dead-serious, I-mean-business

expression. "Too bad. You're wearing it! We don't have time to pick another one. Besides we still have to do your hair.

Ten minutes later Kagome stepped out of the bathroom looking radiant.

Since Kagome hadn't wanted to show much skin, and the back of the dress showed off a generous amount, Kagura Found a sheer black shall. Kagura did Kagome's hair in an up-do, There was nothing that could be done about the neckline but the slits down the side of the dress could be fixed.

When Kagome trying on the dress Kagome hadn't noticed that there were little holes close to the slits where drawstrings could go. This they only found out after Kagura went to find another dress more to kagome's liking, that she noticed something on the floor with a pattern exactly like the one on kagome's dress. For many minute Kagome and Kagura examined the dress, looking for anything that seemed to be missing a piece or miss placed. After many attempts to find a flaw in the dress, maybe they didn't look hard enough because just as Kagura was about to drop the pieces in the garbage, Kagome cried out in ear splitting dismay, "AHHHHH! My dress has a _HOLE _in it!" Her cries seemed to echo through out the entire mansion. Kagura quickly ran over to see if Kagome was pulling a trick to get out of wearing the dress or if she was telling the truth. As it turns out she was indeed telling the truth. Right there, a half-inch away from the hem of the slit sat the hole, gaping at them in all its wideness. As Kagura was about to get a needle and some thread her finger got caught in kagome's dress. Kagome felt the tug and looked to see what the hold up was, while Kagura looked up utter horror, her lips flapping trying to form words that would best explain her innocence, but she couldn't.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ANOTHER ONE?"

"It's ok. Don't worry. Stay calm. Take deep breaths."

"I KNOW how to calm down. What I WANT TO KNOW is how to FIX this." Kagura began to examine the dress once more, this time more carefully along the slit, as she did so her face paled. She re-examined it just to make sure there was no mistake, that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Upon examining the other side of the dress she found it also had holes along side the slit. Understanding dawned on her making her face regain it's natural colour.

"I isn't a hole, it's the design of the dress! That's where these go." Kagura exclaimed holding up the pieces.

"They're so discreet I never would've known."

Silence.

"Hey! At least you can stop whining about how high the slits are." Kagura laced the slits together to Kagome's preferred length and quickly left for dinner.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her bedroom door clicked shut behind Kagura's retreating figure, thanking God that she hadn't noticed the patch on her leg.

If she'd seen it I don't know what I would've done……


	10. Guest II

Kagome descended the carpet covered glass staircase. Behind the mask of elegance and self-confidence lay her worries.

' W_hat if Kagura saw the gauze on my leg? OMG! What if she tells Kouga? '_

'_Oh God if you're listening, please don't let her have seen the wound. If she did, let her think she imagined it.' _

Kagome stopped and surveyed the room below her.

'_Holy cow! I haven't seen this many people in the mansion since my 16th birthday!'_

Kagome hurriedly walked down the rest of the stairs, trying not to be noticed.

'_If no one sees me then I can make a quick exit when ever I want and no one would know.'_

When she reached the bottom of the stairs with out anyone calling to her, she was relieved.

'SAFE!'

Or so she thought.

Kagome hadn't even taken more than two steps when she someone call out her name.

"Kagome!"

She cringed a little, and then slowly turned to see who it was. She hadn't gotten a good look at the person when suddenly she found herself in a tight bear hug. By the thickness of muscle and lack of feminine curves where they should be, Kagome guessed the stranger to be male. She was so surprised but couldn't really do anything to get the person of f except to tap on his back and gasp for air. He let go and Kagome quickly pushed herself away from his grasp only to find the room spinning uncontrollably. She swayed and would have fallen on her face if he hadn't caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked slightly concerned.

The room didn't spin as much as before, so she pushed herself from his grasp and drunkenly stomped towards the bar, where she ordered a Vodka Daiquiri.

Sighing in frustration kagome supported her head on her hand.

"Are you all right? You seem a little angry."

"Yeah fine" Kagome replied, not in the mood for small talk.

"Are you sure?" Persisted the stranger. Turning to acknowledge him for the first time, she was a bit taken aback by his features. Standing beside her was a handsome young man, whom she guessed to be in his early twenties, with dark brown hair and seductive cerulean blue eyes that any woman would die for. **(AN: OMG! I just used the words ' Handsome young man'! shiver I sound like a granny :' Any way back to the Fic. ) **

More than annoyed, she replied in a dangerously calm voice, "Since when was it okay to nose into a total stranger's business?"

"No need to go on the defensive," he replied calmly " I was just trying to help"

"Thanks for your 'help', but that's what my psychiatrist is for." She said in a tight voice. Annoyed and not wanting to be in the presence of such a presumptuous person she picked up her drink and began to walk away, until she was caught of guard by his comment.

"You know, you remind me of your father."

"My father is _dead! _You know nothing about him."

"Actually, your father is very much alive and I know a whole lot more than you think."

Kouga, who had been watching the confrontation from his dark corner at the end of the bar, irritated by his cousin's antics Kouga made his way toward them.

"Obviously, she doesn't want your company so why don't you leave." Kouga said warningly .

"Ah, Kouga. How nice of you to join our conversation." He replied, totally ignoring the warning that could easily be heard by any one and hugged him, like old buddies seeing each other for the first time in years.

" It's not a conversation if the other person isn't interested in what you have to say." Kouga spat, shoving his cousin off and dusting himself off.

"I think if she didn't want my company she'd say so herself"

To make what he was about to say more intimidating Kouga got up in his face, growling "LEAVE!"

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed. "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm helping you get rid of that pest." He said pointing an accusing finger toward his cousin.

"Thanks, but I didn't ask for your help. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself ." Slipping her arm around his she led him toward the crowd "Lets go." she said flashing him a seductive smile just to spite Kouga. She looked back to see his response.

Kouga stood at the bar, the muscles in his jaw twitching, glaring scathingly as Kagome and his least favourite cousin disappear into the crowd. These were the only signs of his anger and a silent promise of revenge for the disrespect Kagome had shown him, especially in front of his cousin. Kouga had never gotten along with his cousin. Kouga had to work for everything he'd ever gotten where his cousin got what ever he wanted.

When Kouga was very young he had waited months to get enough courage to tell a girl he liked her. He'd spent the night before spying on his dad to see how he approached his mom after they had a small argument. Seeing that his father was always well dressed and the reaction of his mother as he produced a single rose, Kouga decided that's how he was going to confess his love for her. The next day he asked his mom to dress him to look good. Before he left for school he took the rose his dad had given his mom the night before and went to school with the intent to confess. All day he was a perfect gentleman and at the end of the day he approached her but his cousin had already 'confessed' to her with a box of chocolate and a rose, not because he liked her but because he knew Kouga liked her. Kouga messed up his well-groomed hair and threw the rose in the garbage. When he got home he, he went to his room, without kissing his mother 'hello' and locked himself in his room. That's what had started their rivalry.

Angry, without an outlet for his anger, Kouga returned to his corner of the bar and began drinking until his anger faded and all other emotions went numb. All he thought of were ways to get revenge on kagome.

Kagome breath a sigh of relief as she and the familiar stranger blended into the crowd.

"So, how do you know so much about me?" Kagome asked the stranger.

"Well," he said "I don't want to talk here, too many people. Lets go outside and get a breath of fresh air." Kagome hesitated a little but agreed and followed him to the large stone balcony on the other side of the room. As they began to talk a butler with a tray filled with flutes of Champagne pas, offering them drinks. Kagome refused but he took two glasses off the tray and putting her unfinished drink on the tray. Although she didn't like how he disregarded her wish to not have any Champagne, she accepted it and after he had consumed more than 10 glasses she drained him of information she needed, for instance , how he knew so much about her. After her interrogation, she turned the conversation to him and his life. Ending the conversation politely, for she found his drunken slur disgusting especially since most of his drink ended up on the floor, she left his company and returned to the bar, ordering two more Daiquiris.

' _WOW!" _ she thought " _I've never in my entire life met a man who thought he was such a gift to the world and women! Both would be better off without him!' K_agome thought.

Kagome didn't like the fellow, he reminded her of everything she hated about the opposite sex.

Shaking her head she downed the last of her drink and ordered a Martini and Tequila. Taking both her drinks she went into the crowd to socialize she talked to a few people but none she'd remember in the morning. Most of them were older women who cooed over how beautiful her dress was and the length of her hair. They also asked if she was single and if she wasn't what her type was. When the conversation came to that point Kagome moved on to the next person across the room.

After Kagome had left him, Hisoka left to cleaned himself up and returned to the party and socialized with the women, not affected at all by the 10 glasses of Champagne he'd had.

Two hours later Hisoka found kagome socializing with many women and when they'd say something that must have offended her, her face would turn white and she move across the room to talk to someone else, that someone else was really close by to the women he was talking to. Hisoka could hear bits and pieces of this conversation.

Pretty soon kagome got a bit too drunk and decided to leave the party. As she was leaving she'd almost fell a few times but mostly on other people. Hisoka hurried to her rescue so she would make more a fool of herself. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she almost toppled over backwards. Kouga watched from his corner as a crowd of people parted with outraged looks on their faces. Out from the parted crowed wobbled Kagome.

Kouga was about to approach her when his cousin strode from the crowd to steady her. The crowd returned to its usual loudness as Kagome was taken away. He waited and watched as they ascended the stairs.

As her decent to ground came two arms wrapped around her. A hand traveled to her cheek and directed her face off the chest she had fallen into. Dark blue orbs met her warm browns. The thumb of the hand on her face lightly stroked her cheek as the eyes held her gaze.

"Kagome?" the voice filtered in her ears and it sounded so familiar yet strange. Her side ached a little; as she was placed on her feet her eyes never leaving his. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yea I think so," she muttered, hissing as she was placed to stand on her own and her weight went on her right. The man before raised a thin brown and looked around. The party was in full swing with people on the on the floor dancing and others off talking with groups. The man looked around making sure no one was watching and then wrapped his arm around Kagome.

"I don't believe you are Kagome. How about I take you up to your room?" the man said. Kagome watched as a smirk rose on his lips and shook her head.

"I can get there on my own." She slurred, and almost fell down the stairs. "WOAH! Plus I don't think Kouga will be very happy about you in my room." She said poking him in the chest. Then she began to giggle hysterically.

"But you can barely stand…Kouga will understand" Hisoka said the smirk still lingering on his mouth. Kagome looked over the Hisoka's shoulder then back to his blue gaze and the stairs behind her that lead to her room. The comfort of just being able to rest was to much and soon enough she agreed nodding into the man's chest she didn't notice his smirk rise and he started to lift her up the stairs and to her room.

"Well did you see that?" a woman's voice caught Kouga's attention as he stayed on the look out for Kagome.

"What?" a friend of hers asked. Kouga turned to the woman to see the first one who spoke point to the stairs.

"The guest of honour just left. With a smashing young looking man" She said. Kouga could hear her suggestive tone as she addressed her friends.

"Oh who?" another friend asked.

"I believe it was Hisoka," at her friend's looks of confusion she sighed, "You know that dark hared young man with those bright cerulean eyes"

"Oh yes I know him now isn't that Kouga's cousin?" Kouga's ears picked up and he turned his gaze back to the stairs. He quickly left the bar and made his way up the stairs seething with anger.

A minute after they had left Kouga followed behind them.

'_Tonight I'll have my revenge" He thought. "Kagome's too wild, she needs to be tame and I'm just the one to do it"_

Meanwhile, as Kagome was carried to her room she fell into a doze. Hisoka looked at her as she cuddled closer to him. He smirked. '_What a woman,' _He thought, shaking his head. _' Awake she's as fierce as a lion but like this she's a kitten.' _He stopped in front of her door, still holding her in his arms he was about to open the door when a knife was held to his back.

"Who are you and what are you doing up here?"

"Would you put the knife away?"

"Answer my questions first." Kagura said adding slight pressure to the knife.

"Ok. I'm Hisoka and I'm taking Kagome to her room."

"How do you know where her room is? I've never see you in the mansion before."

Silence.

"Answer!"

Sigh. "From memory." He replied. "It would be a great help if you could help me open the door."

Kagura opened the door and followed him inside. She watched as he laid Kagome on the bed. She turned to leave but when she felt no presence behind her she turned around to find the mysterious man caressing Kagome's face, he then kissed her on the lips and whispered " Good night, Kagome."

Kagura cleared her throat slightly intrigued to see what he would do next but remembered he job was to patrol the mansion and keep unwanted guests from entering parts of the mansion they shouldn't. Kagura led Hisoka back to the party.

Kouga watched as Kagura led Hisoka back to the party. Not wanting to risk getting caught by any of the other guards he also went back to the party. It was finally 1:00 in the morning and the last of the guests left the mansion. Kouga had the guards turn on the security system and then ordered them to turn in. He sat at the bar and drank a little more until he was sure everyone had fallen asleep. He then slowly made his way up the stairs and toward Kagome's room. He opens the door to her room it lets out a loud, eerie creak he goes in, a strong wind blows through the room slamming the door shut. He walked to her bed wobbling this way and that. Standing over her bed Kouga looked up and down her frame with lecherous eyes. He bent down and began to kiss her, like a man who hasn't seen food for many days.

Kagome tosses and turns in her bed, her hair unravelling as she does so and the sheets are a heap to one side. She dreams of retreating figures from the past, all that had a special place in her heart, starting with the most recent, Naraku.

_He calls to her from a door close by, welcoming her into a peaceful field with laughter, joy and happiness. 'Is she coming?' a woman called. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. 'Tell her to hurry up and joint us, her little brother is excited to meet her and her friends are waiting to see her.' That's when it finally became clear who the woman was. Her mother. 'Mom?' 'Hurry sweetie.' He begins to run but it's as if the faster she runs the farther the door is. ' Wait!' she cries 'Wait!' the door is farther away too far away t run to. A white light pours from the door engulfing Naraku and the flower field. The door creaks slowly closes to a tiny crack. 'No! Wait! Don't leave me!' She screamed. Dropping to her knees and the door slams shut as if for the final time. She began to cry uncontrollably. Wanting so badly to see and touch her mother again._

'_Honey why are you crying?' Her mother asked. She stopped crying. Lifting up her head she found herself in the flower-covered field, under a tall oak tree. She turned to find her mother sitting right at its base holding a toddler. Naraku sat next to her and waved her over. As if out of nowhere came her friends, twins who had died at the age of 8 from leukemia. They greeted her and then they began to play, the toddler looked up at her mother and said, ' mommy is that her? Is that kagome?' 'Yes, that's your sister' _

Kagome turned and looked at the boy. He got out of her lap and ran to her. Grabbing her hands in his small ones, he chanted ' lets play' pulling her towards the middle of the field. 'Lets play hide and seek' he said. ' You hide an I'll count to ten and find you.' There was nowhere really to hide, so she just stood where she was and waited for him to count to ten. '… 8…9… 10! Ready or not here I come!' he said he bent down and looked for her through his legs ' Found you!' He started to run after her and she ran, suddenly feeling afraid and then heat against her back. She turned to find the tree aflame. Even from far away she could see the dead bodies of her mother, brother and Naraku with blood all over the grass and flowers. She started to run again this time faster not caring where she went. She stumbled and fell. When she tried to get up she couldn't it was like something was sitting on her, pressing hard on her mouth and on her leg, which hurt very much. She struggled but couldn't get free. Get me out of here! She thought.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found Kouga on top of her. She felt dizzy as the room started to spin and her drunkenness reclaimed her. One of Kouga's hands went to her hair while the other roamed to other places.

**All right people, that's it for now. I'm not going to go into any more detail because, honestly, my imagination isn't that good. Anyways I hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait. I'll try to update in less than 6 months. My thanks to babyblue6666 and Moco Queen for helping me get the story moving again. To the readers, my thanks for waiting patiently and for reading my Fic, it's much appreciated. **

**Don't forget to review, please.**

**Moco Queen, sleep with one eye open. I'm coming to get you. I'll sneak in your bed while you're sleeping and scare the crap out of you. Muhahah ha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm ****so**** sorry I took ages to update. Honestly I completely that I had written it, until I went through my inbox and found reviews. I'm sitting here trying to remember where I was going with this. It's slowly coming back to me but not enough to continue the story and have it end where I originally planned. Anyway, here it is what I remember**.

Still in her drunken daze, Kagome struggled to makes sense of what was happening. She knew that she should be angry, should throw him off, but her body felt like a ton of bricks and took too long to respond to her commands.

Kouga's hand clumsily roamed over her body trying to figure out where his revenge ended and his desire began. He wanted her so badly, but he did know whether it was to exact his revenge on her or to sate his burning desire. There were too many things he wanted to do to her; hold her, send her away, kiss her or slap her for her disobedience. Just the sight of her set his blood on fire and the memory of his cousin's hands on her made him see red. At that point it dawned on him that he loved her and didn't want to see her with any other man. He looked her up and down, his eyes coming to rest on the tantalizing slit at the side of her dress. He trailed his hand up and down her leg, caressing her soft skin.

Kagome struggled to make her body move, she wanted to scream and fight ANYTHING but to no avail.

Kouga positioned himself over her trailing his finger up the slits at her thighs and back down to her knee, where he began to undo the ties holding the two parts together. When it was all unraveled he spread her knees with his. Loosing control of his balance he fell his hands out stretched to break his fall and landed full weight on top of her; one hand on her thigh, close to her wound, the other squarely on her breast.

Kagome let out a soft moan as the intensity of pain increased with the weight. Kouga took that as her enjoying what he had been doing to her and, with a over confident smile on his face, continued to run his hand up her things while kissing slowly down her neck.

Unable to stomach the things he was doing to her Kagome allowed the pain and the darkness that followed to engulf her.

**A/N: Sorry if you think this wasn't worth the wait. If you do then, I agree with you I'm falling asleep no so I'm going to go a dream up so ideas. Well let me know what you think. Please don't be too harsh.**


End file.
